D-BC: Episode 10
Master24) COME! ( Basade Werewerra rolls towards Master24 ) Drarieror) *Deep breathes* M...M...Mike...*Glows red* WEREWERRA, WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY CHRISTIAN! *Dragons shoot out of shoulder cannons* ' '( Werewerra stops moving ) ' '( The two dragons grab some of Werewerra's regrown spikes ) ' '( The dragons lift Werewerra ) ' '( Drarieror lifts his knee ) ' '( A dragon shoots out of Drarieror's knee cannon ) ( The dragon shoots towards Mike ) ' '( The two other dragons throw Werewerra towards Master24 ) ' '( The dragon grabs Mike and pulls him ) ( Mike slips out of Master24's grip and gets pulled to Drarieror ) ' '( Master24 holds his hands up ) BOOM! ( Werewerra crashes onto Master24 and goes throw a wall ) ' '( Master24 lays on the ground, though ) ' '( Werewerra returns to his ball form, leaves the empty room, and returns to Christian's hands ) ( Drarieror's red glow dies off ) Basade Werewerra) Christian, you okay, buddy? *Nudges Christian's face* ''' '''Christian) *Lifts head* Yeah... Basade Werewerra) What did he do to you? Christian) I don't know... Basade Werewerra) No joke, right? ''' '''Christian) No joke... ( Drarieror takes Mike off the dragon ) Mike) Thanks ''' '''Drarieror) N...No pro...problem Mike) Can you really battle? Drarieror) Y...ye...yeah Mike) You look and sound very tired, though ''' '''Drarieror) I...kn...know ( Lezzar stands floats towards Drarieror's behind ) ' '( Burzeator appears and sidekicks Lezzar ) ( Lezzar's helmet flies away ) ''' '''Burzeator) ...*Gets pulled towards Lezzar* ... ( Lezzar pushes himself into Burzeator ) ' '( Burzeator and Lezzar fuses ) ' '''Burzar) *Feels head* MY HELMET! *Disappears* ' '( Burzar appears, picking his helmet up and putting it on ) ' '( Burzar disappears again ) ' 'Drarieror) *Glows red* SERIOUSLY! ' '''Mike) Yeah... Drarieror) *Puts Mike onto the ground* Don't help me, get Christian, get him some help, find Jane, and get more help...Okay? ''' '''Mike) Okay! *Runs to Christian* Drarieror) COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE, BUDDY! ( Burzar appears behind Drarieror and trips him ) ( Drarieror crashes onto the ground ) ' '( Burzar daces on Drarieror's back ) ' '( Drarieror does a push up ) Burzar) *Stops dancing* ... ( Drarieror does another push up ) ' '( Burzar jumps into the air ) ( Burzar falls ) ( Drarieror lifts his body up ) ' '( Burzar lands on the ground ) ( Burzar stares at Drarieror, who's on his knees ) Drarieror) HEADSHOT! *Fires two fireballs from his shoulder cannons* ''' '''BOOM! ( Burzar takes the hit ) ( Smoke covers Burzar's body ) ( Burzar appears behind Drarieror ) Drarieror) Did that do it...? Burzar) NO! *Releases a ruby red beam surrounded by peridot electricity from his chest* ' '''BOOM! ' '( Drarieror gets hit ) ' '( Smoke erupts at impact ) ' '( When the smoke clears, Drarieror lays away from Burzar, on the ground ) ' '''( Burzar uses his electrical and magnetic abilities to pull Drarieror over ) ( Drarieror slides on the ground, moving towards Burzar ) ( Once there, Burzar picks Drarieror up ) ( Burzar disappears with Drarieror ) ( Burzar appears in the sky; Drarieror in his grip ) ( Burzar disappears ) BOOM! ( Drarieror gets smashed onto the ground ) ( Burzar disappears with Drarieror, again ) ' '''BOOM! ' '''( Drarieror gets smashed onto the ground, again ) ( Once more, Burzar disappears with Drarieror ) ( Burzar appears with Drarieror, in the sky ) ( Burzar drops Drarieror ) ( Drarieror falls ) Burzar) *Charging chest* FOR LORD DARTE-''' '( A bakugan lands on Burzar's head and pushes him down with his feet ) ' '''( The bakugan disappears ) ( Burzar falls faster than Drarieror ) ' '( Drarieror rolls to the side and grabs Burzar with his one sword ready ) ' '( Drarieror turns around and flies towards the ground with flaming boiling around them ) ''' '''BOOM! ( Rocks burst into the air ) ' '( Burzar turns back to Burzeator and Lezzar's ball forms ) ( Drarieror puts his sword away ) ' '( Drarieror's red glow disappears and he falls back onto the ground ) ' '''Master24) HAHAHAHAHA! THIS ISN'T OVER, YET! THIS ISN'T THE END! *Throws two black spheres onto the ground* ' '( Two black sphere monsters rise ) ' 'Drarieror) *Looks over with blurred vision* I...I...Can't...*Glows red* BUT I MUST! *Slowly gets back up* ' ''By Mike...'' '''Jane) *Helps Mike bring Christian to Serenity* Don't worry... Mike) But Drarieror... Jane) Scalean, May, and others will be there...Drarieror's fine, he probably already finished the brawl up... Mike) I'm not sure...You did hear those "BOOMS!"? Jane) Yeah, but they stopped... Mike) Yeah... Jane) Everything's fine Christian) How long until we're at my house? Jane) Not long, we'll be there soon...What hurts? Christian) My back... Jane) What happened? Christian) I don't know...I just remeber being lifted and then feeling pain... Mike) Master24 smashed him against his knee Jane) Ow... D-BC: Episode 11 Grade of D-BC: Episode 10? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Basade Werewerra Category:Drarieror Category:Christian Category:Master24 Category:Lezzar Category:Burzeator Category:Burzar Category:Jane Category:Darterym Category:Scalean Category:May Category:Serenity